


Reaching Out

by ZiefaB



Series: MCU reader inserts [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiefaB/pseuds/ZiefaB
Summary: Based on the prompts "I can't reach it" and "Let me know if you need help"





	Reaching Out

**Author's Note:**

> This might be a little emotional, was another request :D

“Stephen! I can’t reach it!” Your frustration and nerves were more than easy to detect in your voice. As soon as you spoke the words you saw the terror flash over his features and you felt a hand wrap around your arm. Your words echoed in Stephen’s head and he remembered every single time you had said them to him. The memories flashed by in his mind.

 

_“Hey, babe could you please come to help me!” you shouted from the living room. You were balancing on a chair trying to reach a book lying on the top shelf. Stephen appeared in the doorway and leaned against the frame, crossing his arms. He smiled at you and you felt an embarrassed blush creep up your neck. “Why are you smiling like that?”_

_“You look adorable. You know you’re too short to reach the top shelf, why do you bother trying every time?” The teasing tone in his voice made you swat the air in his general direction.  
_

_“Could you just help me, please? For once? And not just be the annoying, teasing boyfriend?” Stephen chuckled and walked over to you. He lifted you up by your waist so that you could reach the book. How was he so strong? Or then you were just small.  
_

_You were baking and realised you needed a tray from the cupboard._

_“Stephen, honey! I need the muffin tray!” You mixed the batter humming along to the music you had on in the background. Stephen thought you looked adorable with the too big apron and the flour on your nose and cheek.  
_

_“I’m right here, there’s no need to shout.” He wrapped his arms around your waist and rested his head on top of yours, slightly surprising you. You hated it when he did that, but you loved the fact that he was so much taller than you. You felt secure in his arms.  
_

_“Let me know if you need help with that.” Stephen chuckled as he saw you jump and try to reach the daggers on the wall of weapons. It was the first time he was seeing you train with the Avengers and some bastard (Clint) had put your usual training daggers as high up as possible on the wall to embarrass you.  
_

_“If you’d be so kind.” You threw your head back in exasperation. Stephen snapped his fingers and did the round motion he did every time he opened up a portal. A small portal opened up in front of you and the other one was right in front of the daggers. You glanced at the other end of the room where Clint’s smug face turned into disappointment. You smirked.  
_

_“Thank you, honey.” You sent a wink at Stephen and he smiled back as you reached through the portal for the daggers.  
_

All the times you had tried to reach a cupboard, top shelf, something that was hung high up on a wall and you had had to use a chair or climb up on a table or use his portals as help. All those happy little moments when he had been able to help you, truly be there for you even though it wasn’t anything big, flashed by in a matter of seconds as the world around him seemed to move in slow motion.

Those small moments of happiness, every morning coffee, every moment spent together. No matter what the reason was, he loved it when you used to creep up next to him on the sofa and cuddle close to his side. Every time you got back from a mission he would make you the biggest cup of hot chocolate and wrap you up in a blanket and hold you close until you fell asleep from exhaustion. He loved the way you never teased him about his hands, especially as they always got shakier when he was nervous. You would always grab his hands and kiss them until he calmed down.

 

How did this mission end up going so wrong? Suddenly the world was moving too fast for Stephen to realise what was going on around him. He saw the thug grab your arm as you hopelessly tried to reach after your daggers. Another thug grabbed him by his shoulder’s and pushed him down on the ground and sat down on his back to keep him from moving and effectively pushing all the air out of his lungs.

“Stephen! I can’t reach it, I need you to help me!” Your eyes were filling with frustrated, panicked tears pleading him to help you as you tried to kick the thug away.  _“Stephen!”_ His eyes were filled with sheer panic and you noticed his hands were shaking worse than ever before.

“Y/N!” Stephen reached out to you trying to get the portal up, but his entire arms were shaking badly. He felt the panic rise as a lump in his throat as he lay helplessly on the ground and felt his leg getting crushed by another thug’s foot. 

All he could do was watch helplessly when the thug stabbed you right in the back. He saw the look of pain on your face before you went limp in the thug’s arms. He threw you to the side as if you meant nothing and blind rage washed over Stephen.

His cloak was finally back and it got him off the ground even though his foot was badly injured. His rage rained down on the battlefield and he had no control over his actions anymore. He went on a rampage of complete, unfiltered rage. He couldn’t make a difference between friend and foe as he punished everyone for the injustice that had just happened. 

He beat down anyone who tried to come in his way and quickly the rest of his team had cleared out of the field to avoid further injuries. The ones who couldn’t move on their own got help from the others. No one wanted to be in Stephen’s way when he was on his heartbroken rampage. He was lethal, he was out of his mind.

When he had beaten down and broken down every last one of the thugs he finally calmed down. The cloak got him back to the ground, but when he tried putting weight on the broken foot his face contorted in pain. The cloak got him back up in the air and in a couple seconds, he was at your limp body. He flopped down on the ground and cradled you in his arms as the tears came streaming down.

“Stephen–” Natasha tried to console him, but he just swatted her hand away.

“Let. Me. Be!” he hissed and the team backed off, giving him the space he needed, letting him cry. His heart was broken. The utter hopelessness in his wails and the way he kept rocking your body back and forth as if it would bring you back. He didn’t care that his clothes and hands were covered in blood but because it was your blood it made him feel sick to his stomach. He couldn’t feel the pain in his mushed up foot, all he knew was that you weren’t moving.

For the others, it was heartbreaking seeing Stephen in such a state. He was the one who was always the epitome of calm and collected. He always knew what to do and told the others how to get through a difficult situation or mission. To see him completely crushed and dejected.

“Stephen…” the quietest whisper caught his attention and he looked around frantically trying to find the source. When his eyes landed on you, you could swear you saw entire galaxies in them. “Hi…” your voice was quieter than ever before, but it was like an angel’s song to Stephen. He tried picking you up to carry you away, but you groaned in pain at the movement and it caused you to pass out again.

“We need help here! Someone  _please_ , for the love of god!” Stephen’s voice was desperate.

 

“Will everything be okay?” Stephen’s voice was the first thing you heard when you came back to your senses. You opened your eyes and saw him talking with a doctor. You tried wiggling your fingers and toes and a wave of panic washed over you.

“Stephen?” Your voice was as quiet as a whisper, but he heard you. He rushed to your side.

“What is it, love?” He sat down on the side of the bed carefully as to not hurt you.

“I can’t feel my legs.” The tears were back. The doctor appeared next to Stephen.

“You will live.” The doctor chuckled. “But you won’t be able to walk in quite some while. If you rest enough you should recover completely given time.” You smiled weakly through the tears as you felt the panic slowly calm down.

 

The recovery wasn’t easy or without pain, but Stephen was by your side through it all. He barely left you to get more clothes from home and he basically lived at the hospital with you. You were grateful to have him there with you every step of the way. You were sure you wouldn’t have been able to make it without him.

When you finally took your first steps after the long and painful recovery Stephen threw a small party in your honour. The entire team was there and everyone else had also recovered from the failed mission. It would take some time before the team would be ready for a new mission. The emotional scars were still left.

“Thank you for doing all of this for me.” You smiled at Stephen and he smiled back. He leaned down and kissed the top of your head.

“I would do anything for you y/n. I love you.” Stephen pulled you into his arms and you felt safe.

“I love you too.” You leaned your head on his chest.


End file.
